Back In Time
by vcumonkey
Summary: Rose and Scorpius want their parents to be friends, so they decide to go back in time and force them. But because of a mistake they get trapped in the Blood Wars!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had deleted this story but now it's back up. I had put up the message that I deleted it so that those who read my story would know it would be back, never fear.

Hugo's owl's name is a storm god. :D By the way, I own nothing.

Review if you'd like, or if you'd like to fix my grammar or whatnot!

On to the story!

Chapter 1

"Mum! Have you seen my trunk?"

"Have you checked your closet?"

"Oh, FOUND IT! Hey, Rose took my favorite quill!"

"No I didn't! You put it in my drawer!"

"Kids, stop fighting! Hugo, hurry it up! We'll need to leave soon if you want to catch the train for school."

The Weasley household was hectic with activity, as it usually was on the first of September. It was Hugo Weasley's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and like any wizard, he hadn't packed the night before. Hermione Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs, an exasperated look on her face as she turned to her husband, who was at the moment sitting in his recliner reading the Daily Prophet. "A little help, Ronald?"

Ron knew that when his wife used his full name, she meant business. He hopped out of his position on the chair and stretched, then walked over to the bushy-haired woman. "Don't worry, love. You go get the car, Rose and I will help Hugo finish packing." She smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Ron. I love you," she sighed. And with that left to let Ron deal with their unorganized offspring. He went up the stairs quickly, first encountering Rose, whose face was frustrated.

"You can't make him listen to anything! Please tell me _why _I'm supposed to see the little squirt off? I wanted to head into Diagon Alley today and see about a job." Rose swung her red hair off of her shoulder as she awaited her father's answer.

"Well, sweetie, it's his last year. It's a big thing for him. And it won't take long; you can go to town after we're all finished. Besides," he added, seeing the look of irritation still on his daughter's face, "he's your only brother. Do it for him."

"Fine. But I'm not helping him pack. I'll go help Mum." And with that she brushed past her father and down the stairs.

Shaking his head, Ron moved on to the door at the end of the hall and found his son, scrambling to get everything together. There were books falling off of the bookshelf, and clothes in piles all over the floor; Hugo, at the moment, had his head underneath his bed, throwing parchment and quills behind him. "Hugo, what in Merlin's name are you doing under there?" He heard a bang and a muffled curse, and his son's head appeared.

"I'm almost ready, Dad, I just have to get this book out from under here, and put my clothes in the trunk."

Ron sighed, and said, "What is the book called, son?"

"Um, it's that _Flying with the Cannons_ book you gave me for my birthday, remember?"

Ron pulled out his wand and mumbled "_Accio Cannons book!"_ The orange book in question flew right into his hand, and he said "Anything else?" Hugo jumped up from the floor and threw his books and robes into his trunk, closed it, and smiled in relief.

He walked over to his father, and took the offered book. "Thanks, Dad. We should get going before Mum has a heart attack." For Hermione Weasley, at the moment even more impatient than her husband (if that was even possible), had honked the horn at them to hurry it up.

_8_

Platform nine and three quarters was, as usual, packed and noisy. Apprentice witches and wizards hurried around, loading luggage into compartments on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, kissing mothers and fathers goodbye, laughing with siblings and catching up with friends. Owls hooted, cats meowed, toads croaked; bangs and smoke were visible in a circle of friends as Fred Weasley handed his father's latest products to the newest group of Hogwarts troublemakers. In the midst of it all, Hugo was saying goodbye to his mother and father. Hermione was crying; her last child was going off to his last year at school. Soon he would be off playing quidditch for a national league, or finding cures for curses in St. Mungo's.

"Mum, don't cry, for Merlin's sake." Rose rolled her eyes and gave her brother a half-hearted hug.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Hermione sobbed as she received a hug and peck as well. "Take care, study hard, get O's on _everything_, and be a strict but helpful Head Boy. I'll write you every day, sweetie." She was forcibly pulled away by Ron, who held her by the shoulders firmly.

"I love you, Mum. And you, too, Dad. I'll send Aeolus with a letter for both of you as soon as I get to Hogwarts, I promise." Hugo looked at his sister and gave a grin. "I love you, sis. Wish me luck, won't you?"

Rose smiled back and punched him on the arm. "Don't get in as much trouble as I did in my last year, Hugo. But don't be like Uncle Percy either. I'll see you at Christmas."

Ron and Hermione watched as their youngest joined the rest of the Weasley grandchildren still at Hogwarts and Hermione gave another sniffle as he boarded the train. Rose, however, impatiently tapped her foot until her father glared her way. Shrugging her shoulders, Rose said, "I'm going to head over to Diagon Alley now. I'll see you at home." And without another word, she spun on the spot and disappeared.

_8_

When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Rose headed straight for the bar. "Hey, Seamus. Could I have a butterbeer, please?"

Seamus Finnigan, the new owner of the famous pub, grinned at her as he handed over the bottle. "How is the family, Rose?"

"The usual. Loud, obnoxious, too famous for their own good." She took a sip of the cool drink and went to sit down.

"A bit strong of a drink for this early in the day, isn't it?" a cool, yet charming voice teased from behind her. She turned to glare at the handsome Malfoy, who was, of course, smirking with humor. "Did you miss me?"

"Not by much. But at this close range, my aim is bound to improve."

His lips twitched again. "What's the matter? Going to the crowded platform not as fun as you'd hoped? You should have stayed with me last night. I would have made it worth your while." His eyebrows waggled at this, and finally Rose laughed.

"Okay, Casanova, you got me to smile. Happy?"

"Almost." He leaned in and kissed her while grabbing the drink out of her hand and placing it on the bar. She pulled away and quirked her eyebrow in question. "I didn't want you to spill it everywhere after you had become dazed by my kissing prowess."

Rolling her eyes she said, "You are absurd, Scorpius. And that was only one time. I don't understand why you insist upon bringing it up at every opportunity."

"It builds my ego. We men need that all the time. Didn't you know?" He picked up the coins she had set by her drink and placed them in her hand while pulling out gold of his own and placing it on the counter. Scorpius nodded at Seamus and grabbed Rose's hand. "You ready to do some shopping, love?"

"Shopping? Whoever said we'd be _shopping_? I don't know about you, _dear_, but _I_ would like to get lost in Flourish and Blotts for a few hours. I'd rather not go home right now." They started walking towards the back, where the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley was located.

"Flourish and Blotts? You want to get _books_? Whatever for?" The incredulous look on the usually calm face was comical. Rose couldn't stifle a giggle.

"I told my parents I was going to see about a job, and I'm sure they think it might take a while. Plus, I'm sick of reading the same old thing. I need something new." He still looked stressed, so she added, "You don't have to stay with me. Just leave me there and come back in a few hours. We'll have lunch, okay?"

"I was planning on spending the day with you, Rose. What am I supposed to do?" He lifted his wand and tapped the brick that would allow them into the magical alley.

She rolled her eyes as they strolled down the lane. "I'm sure you'll figure _something_ out, Scorpius." She let go of his hand as she made her way to the bookshop. "Meet me here in three hours, okay? I'll probably be upstairs reading something."

"Yeah, okay. Hey." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her once more. "I love you, Rose."

"Love you, too. See you later."

_8_

Rose's birthday was in a week, and he wanted to make it one she would never forget. Coming up with the idea was easy; finding the perfect gift that would make it complete was the hard part. He had been searching all summer; he'd even asked his mother if she had anything, all to no avail. He had been walking around Diagon Alley for an hour, stopping at each store that had anything to do with what he was looking for. Finding none, he finally decided to go into the Muggle world and find a shop there. He stopped by Gringotts to convert some money, then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Muggle world was a lot different from Diagon Alley; people were walking to and fro, hailing cabs, rushing to the Underground, trying not to be late for work. Scorpius walked with the crowd, window shopping here and there. He paused in front of a promising looking store, and then glanced around before he hurried in, lest a witch or wizard see him and report back to his father.

"Ah, good morning to you sir! How may we be of service?" People could always smell money. And it wasn't as if Scorpius weren't dressed the part; once he had become of age he had received his share of the Malfoy fortune. The clerk smiled widely and beckoned him closer, towards the treasures. "What can I do for you, my good man?"

"I'm, er, looking for a ring for my girlfriend."

"Ah! An engagement ring! Well, you have come to the right place, I can assure you!" He then proceeded to show every diamond ring known to man, and became more and more excited each time Scorpius turned them down.

Finally, after hundreds of diamonds, Scorpius said "Do you have anything in a color other than white? I don't want to give her the traditional diamond ring; she deserves more than what everyone else has."

"Ah, yes! We have just the thing." He hurried over to another case, pulled out a selection, and carted them over to Scorpius for his perusal. After another hour of searching, the ring had finally caught his eye. He picked up the white gold band and examined the sapphire that was set in the middle. It was a perfect stone, surrounded by tiny diamonds on both sides. It was a simple ring as well, nothing to flashy. Rose would love it.

A/N: So there it is. Hopefully it will be better than the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The shopkeeper of Flourish and Blotts was sweeping in front of the door as one of his assistants boxed up spare copies of _Insane Me_, the newest autobiography written by Gilderoy Lockhart. A warlock was browsing the health and grooming section, currently perusing a book on quick and fail-safe ways to get rid of warts. Over in the oddities aisle, a curiously pale woman was giggling while she read _100 Ways to Keep Your Vampire Happy (and to keep him for eternity!)_. Scorpius sauntered jauntily through the open doors, nodded pleasantly to the clerk, and hurried up the stairs. He spotted Rose sitting in an armchair next to the window, reading a book with another five at her feet. Fingering the velvet box that was resting in his pocket, he plopped into the seat across from her. After a few moments of watching her read, he finally said, "Are you going to buy that or just read the whole thing here?"

Rose looked up with a gasp. "Scorpius! How long were you sitting there? Has it really been three hours already?"

"Come on! Let's get you out of this dratted place and get some lunch! I'm famished!" He stood, gathered the books, took her hand, and yanked her out of the chair. "Are you getting all of these, love?" He looked at the titles. One of them was a sequel to a vampire series Rose had gotten into, _Eclipse_. "Oh, not another one of these? You're not falling in love with this Edward character, are you? You know, if he was a real person, I'd be worried. You seem to enjoy his company more than mine." He gave a false pout, which she scoffed at.

"Oh, please, Scorpius. You certainly do have a flair for drama." She did, however, snatch the books from his hand with a slight blush and then hurried down the stairs to pay for them.

He gracefully followed, putting his hand in his pocket to once again stroke the small container that held the ring. He looked at her back as she handed the clerk the gold, and wondered if she would be happy. If she would say yes. If her family would _allow_ her to say yes. He knew his father would be furious. Draco Malfoy always said that it was bad enough that Scorpius dated a Weasley; he probably wouldn't be too chuffed with a marriage. And Mr. Weasley! His ears seemed to be a constant red color whenever Scorpius was around. Their _mothers_ were fine with the relationship. Mrs. Malfoy was unexpectedly excited about the upcoming proposal, and Mrs. Weasley always appeared to enjoy the young Malfoy's company.

Rose turned just in time to catch the nervous look on Scorpius's face. "Everything alright, love?" She closed the distance between them and grabbed his free hand, grinning back when he smiled.

"Yes. Everything is simply perfect." They walked out of Flourish and Blotts and strolled casually towards the Leaky Cauldron. He glanced down at her and said, "You know, we don't have to eat at the Cauldron again. I have a bit of Muggle money with me, we could-"

"Why do you have _Muggle_ money? When were you planning on going to the Muggle world? I thought your father said he would murder you if you associated with Muggles," she teased.

"That is not what he said! He said that he would dismember me piece by piece if I ever befriended a Muggle; he doesn't care if I talk to them." He rolled his eyes. "Merlin, Rose, get it right."

She laughed at his roguish grin. "So, what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Ah, the Leaky Cauldron! I wonder if they have fish and chips! I've always wanted to try that!"

88

The next week, Scorpius avoided Rose as much as he could, because each time they were together she always brought up the subject of her present. During these times, in a very un-Malfoy like manner, he would blush and start to talk about something else. She was starting to grow suspicious, Scorpius knew that, but he didn't want her to ruin the surprise. He had decided that after her birthday party at the Burrow he would invite Rose to his flat and propose there. It was better to keep the Weasley family (and the Potters for that matter) in the dark until Rose decided to tell them.

On the morning of September eighth, Scorpius flooed over to Burrow to help Rose's family set up. Molly Weasley, the Weasley family matriarch, was already busy in the kitchen making lunch when he fell out of the fireplace. Arthur Weasley, who was currently trying to decide the best way to get the enormous table out into the garden, glanced up at Scorpius. Scorpius smiled broadly and said, "Good morning, Mr. Weasley. How are you this morning?"

Rose's grandparents were more accepting of the youngest Malfoy than anyone could ever understand. "Ah, Scorpius. Good to see you again, son. Here to help with decorations? Molly is about to make the cake with Ginny, George is degnoming the garden with Harry, Bill, and Charlie, and Percy went to town with the other wives to get the rest of the gifts. Why don't you help me outside? I have to set up the table and chairs."

"Of course, sir. I'd be happy to help." Arthur saw the table out of the kitchen door while Scorpius levitated several chairs and followed. He glanced down at a little potato with legs running around in circles, trying to escape the big, grayish cat with the squashed face. Laughing at the squeals of the gnome and the hissing of Crookshanks, Scorpius looked back up to watch the hovering chairs, and saw that Harry Potter was staring at him with an unreadable look in his bright green eyes. The smile fell from Scorpius's face, and he nodded politely at Rose's uncle. In a much unexpected gesture, Harry grinned and winked at the young Malfoy, then turned to point his wand at Ron Weasley, who was then forced upside down into the air by his ankle. Hermione was trying not to laugh, while Rose giggled at the furious look on her father's face.

"Blast it all, Harry! Let me down, you bloody wanker!"

"Why, Ronald Weasley, I can't believe I heard those words come out of your mouth! Who taught you such foul language, I wonder?" Harry winked again at Scorpius, and said to Hermione, "You haven't been saying such things, have you Hermione?"  
She turned red and scoffed angrily. "Of course I haven't. Now you'd better let down my husband this instant or so help me…"

Harry put his hands up in defeat and replied, "Sure, sure, whatever you ask." The next instant Ron was crumpled in a heap on the grass, while everyone sniggered. The laughter broke off, however, when Molly came out of the door with her hands on her hips, her glare pointed at Harry.

"Harry James Potter! What have I told you about fighting at parties?" Ignoring his feeble attempts at excuses, she turned to Rose and enveloped her in a hug. "Hello, dear. Happy birthday! Your friend Scorpius has been very helpful this morning. Why don't you go say hello?" While Rose was walking towards Scorpius, Molly glanced at Ron and said, "Now, you, son, will get up and help Harry find the rest of the grandkids. I think Teddy, Victoire and Katherine went with Percy, but Albus and James and Fred and Daciana went down to the pond with Luna and Rolf's boys to look for nargles or naggles or something strange like that. Go on now!"

Rose giggled again and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. He lost concentration on the levitation and the chairs fell to the ground with a loud crash. Rose chuckled once more and took over. Once the chairs were gathered around the table, she turned to Scorpius again and smiled at his befuddled look.

"Your uncle winked at me."

Rose's grin turned into confused stare of her own. "Come again?"

"Your Uncle Harry winked at me. Twice. He winked at me like he would wink at you or Hugo or any of your cousins. Like I was part of the family." Scorpius gave himself a mental shake and grabbed Rose's hand. "Want to go look for nargles?" He smiled when she laughed, and shook her head.

"I have to help Grandma and Aunt Ginny with the food. Would you like to help? It's either that or throwing gnomes."

"Sure, but I must warn you, I'm not a very good cook. I get it from my father's side of the family. Mother could whip up anything, but Father lived with house elves all of his life, and never learned. Alas, but such is the way of life."

"You are so absurd, Scorpius."

88

Rose fell out of the fireplace into Scorpius's welcoming arms. He kissed her deeply, backing her up until her legs hit his couch, upon which he laid her. After a few breathless minutes he pulled away and grinned at her flushed face. Never before had she appeared so beautiful, and he told her so, to which she simply replied with a smile of her own. She reached for him, and again they lost themselves in each others embrace.

However, Scorpius had not wanted the night to end just yet, although he wouldn't mind it ending this way. He stood up, smirked at her huff, and said, "Just a second, love. Don't you want your present?"

"I thought that _was_ my gift." Sitting up, she held out her hand and said, "Alright, then. I'm waiting."

"Do you want something to drink or eat first?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "After all we had at the party? Would you like me to become fat?" She shook her head. "I'm quite alright, thanks. Where's my present then?"  
Scorpius felt his hands start to shake as he reached into his pocket for the tiny velvet box. He watched the emotions flash across her face as he knelt on one knee. The look of incredulity changed from confusion to shock in an instant. Grabbing her hands with one hand while pulling out the ring with the other he whispered, "Rose, I love you. You are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night, and the first person I want to see when I wake up. Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose's shocked face melted away to reveal a brilliant smile as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius's neck and fell to the floor with him beneath her. She kissed every inch of his face while he tried not to die with excitement. He lifted her up and said, "Is that a yes?"

She kissed him again and replied, "Yes, you silly boy, it's a yes! I can't believe you want to marry me!" Kissing him once more she grabbed the box out of his hand and opened it to reveal a sparkling sapphire ring embossed in white gold. "Oh, Scorpius. It's gorgeous."

His hands snatched the ring, then her left hand, and he placed the ring on her finger. "Happy birthday, Rose."


End file.
